It is well recognized in the medical field that the most effective procedure for treating localized disease is to direct the pharmaceutical or drug agent (hereinafter “drugs”) to the affected area, thereby avoiding undesirable toxic effects of systemic treatment. Techniques currently being used to deliver drugs to specific target sites within the body involve the utilization of time-release capsules or gel matrices from which drugs slowly “leak,” or the use of implantable “syringes” that mechanically release drugs into muscles or into the blood stream. Another, and perhaps more effective delivery system, encompasses the use of liposomes containing the appropriate drug or chemical. The liposome with encapsulated drug is directed to the specific area of interest and, thereafter, the drug is released. The carrying out of this latter step is the most problematic and, in fact, the greatest barrier to the use of liposomes as drug carriers is making the liposomes release the drugs on demand at the target site of interest.
Liposomes are vesicles comprised of one or more concentrically ordered lipid bilayers which encapsulate an aqueous phase. They are normally not leaky, but can become leaky if a hole or pore occurs in the membrane, if the membrane is dissolved or degrades, or if the membrane temperature is increased to the phase transition temperature, Tc. Current methods of drug delivery via liposomes require that the liposome carrier will ultimately become permeable and release the encapsulated drug at the target site. This can be accomplished, for example, in a passive manner wherein the liposome bilayer degrades over time through the action of various agents in the body. Every liposome composition will have a characteristic half-life in the circulation or at other sites in the body and, thus, by controlling the half-life of the liposome composition, the rate at which the bilayer degrades can be somewhat regulated.
In contrast to passive drug release, active drug release involves using an agent to induce a permeability change in the liposome vesicle. Liposomes that exhibit regulated release properties have considerable potential for drug delivery. Continuous interest in this area has resulted in construction of liposomes that are sensitive to temperature, light, pH and other stimuli. Gerasimov, et al., M. Rosoff (Ed.), Vesicles, Marcel Dekker, New York, pp. 679-746, 1996. For example, sensitization of liposomes has been achieved by modification of liposomal surface with pH-sensitive or thermosensitive polymers (Hayashi, et al., Biochim. Biophy. Acta, 1280:127-134, 1996; and Drummond, et al., Progress in Lipid Research, 39:409-460, 2000) or by inclusion of ionizable charged lipids into the liposomal bilayer (Drummond, et al., Progress in Lipid Research, 39:409-460, 2000; Lai, et al., Biochemistry, 24:1654-1661, 1985; Hope, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 110:15-22, 1983; Straubinger, Methods Enzymol., 221:361-376, 1993; Hafez, et al., Biophys. J, 79:1438-1446, 2000).
For instance, liposome membranes can be constructed so that they become destabilized when the environment becomes acidic near the liposome membrane (see, e.g., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84:7851, 1987; Biochemistry 28:908, 1989). When liposomes are endocytosed by a target cell, for example, they can be routed to acidic endosomes which will destabilize the liposome and result in drug release. Alternatively, the liposome membrane can be chemically modified such that an enzyme is placed as a coating on the membrane which slowly destabilizes the liposome. Since control of drug release depends on the concentration of enzyme initially placed in the membrane, there is no real effective way to modulate or alter drug release to achieve “on demand” drug delivery. The same problem exists for pH-sensitive liposomes in that as soon as the liposome vesicle comes into contact with a target cell, it will be engulfed and a drop in pH will lead to drug release.
In addition to the foregoing methods, a liposome having a predetermined phase transition temperature, Tc, above body temperature can be used to achieve active drug delivery. In this method, the body temperature will maintain the liposome below the Tc so that the liposome will not become leaky when placed in the body. This method of drug release is capable of “on demand” drug delivery since such liposomes experience a greatly increased membrane permeability at their Tc which, in turn, enables drug or chemical release. To release drugs from such phase transition liposomes when in the body, heat must be applied until the Tc is achieved. Unfortunately, the application of heat can, in itself, create problems within the body and, frequently, the adverse effects of the heat treatment outweigh the beneficial effects of using the liposome as a drug delivery vehicle. Moreover, such liposomes must be made of highly purified and expensive phase transition temperature phospholipid materials.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a method and means for targeted drug delivery that overcomes the disadvantages of the currently available methods and allows for a triggered, rapid release of the encapsulated drug or therapeutic agent at the target site. Specifically, a parenteral delivery system is required that would be stable in the circulation, following intravenous administration, allowing retention of encapsulated or associated drug or therapeutic agent(s). This delivery system would be capable of accumulating at a target organ, tissue or cell via either active targeting (e.g., by incorporating an antibody or hormone on the surface of the liposomal vehicle) or via passive targeting, as seen for long-circulating liposomes and then upon administration of a trigger cause the rapid release of the encapsulated drug or therapeutic contents.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.